The preparation and properties of poly(aryl ether)s, such as polysulfones are known in the art. R. N. Johnson, "Polysulfones" in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, vol. 11 (John Wiley & Sons, Inc. 1969) discloses that aromatic polysulfones can be prepared from dihydric phenols and 4,4'-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,568 to Maresca discloses that thermoplastic linear polymers may be prepared from monomers which include 4,4'-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone, 4,4'-dichlorobenzophenone, hydroquinone, and 4,4'-biphenol. The patent also states that the aromatic rings may contain alkyl or cycloalkyl substituents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,175 to Johnson et al., discloses the preparation of polyarylene polyethers from dihydric phenols and dihalobenzenoid compounds. The dihydric phenols include benzophenone, aromatic sulfones and aromatic ethers, all of which may be optionally alkyl substituted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,203 to Jones discloses polysulfones that may contain aromatic ether linkages. These polymers are prepared by sulfonylation of aromatic ethers and aromatic thioethers with aromatic sulfonyl chlorides.
None of the above references specify the preparation or properties of a poly(arly ether) prepared from monomers which include bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone.